


Library nights

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Comfort, It's Soft, following the Beatrix needs a hug prompt that I wrote a month ago, i think its cute but idk, this has been in my drafts for far too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: She walked past the library and noticed that the door was barely open, she got inside, ready to scold Miss Barbatea for staying up so late at night when she found that the woman wasn’t the one there.
Relationships: Beatrix & Farah Dowling, Farah Dowling & Beatrix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Library nights

It was dark, well past midnight, when Farah left her office, the day had been heavy to say the least and she really needed her bed. She walked past the library and noticed that the door was barely open, she got inside, ready to scold Miss Barbatea for staying up so late at night when she found that the woman wasn’t the one there. There was a candle light a few aisles away from the door and she approached trying to make her steps heavier than usual in order not to scare the student that had most likely overstayed their night studying for a test. She was taken aback when she met dark copper hair, the figure crunched down against a shelf, looking intently at a book, Beatrix noticed her once she was next to her. Her head shot upwards towards the woman and Farah could notice the trail of tears down her face, Beatrix smiled at her and cleaned her cheeks. 

“Headmistress Dowling” She said cheerfully and Farah’s heart ached when noticing the sound was practiced well enough for it to sound sincere. 

“Are you okay?” Beatrix smiled at her and nodded, trying to clean her smudged eyeliner. Farah had worken with teenangers long enough to read through the lie, she reached down and sat across from Beatrix, the girl looking at her with curiosity. They stood in silence for a while, Beatrix looking at her hands and Farah just resting her head against the shelf.

“It really doesn’t matter” Said Beatrix suddenly, “It’s boy drama.” There was the lie again, thought Farah. 

“It does matter if it has you like this” Beatrix looked at her, holding back a small pout. “Are you sure this is about boys drama?” Farah whispered to her, Beatrix turned back to the book in her lap and shook her head. Biting her lip to stop it from trembling she handed her the book. Beatrix didn't know why she cared, not after what had happened with Rosalind, not after everything she had done. Farah examined the book carefully, it was a Class Book, Farah looked up at her with sad simpaty in her eyes, Beatrix looked defeated.

“I was looking for my parents. I just want answers'' She looked at the book in Farah’s hands absentmindedly “Nothing makes sense.” She felt the tears burn behind her eyes “Why did they leave me? Did they not want me? Are they alive?” A tear slipped and she covered her face, hiding from Farah. She looked up again after a second, wiping the tears once more and motioning to sit next to Farah, she took the book and opened it, flipping through the pages. “I want someone to tell me the truth, just once in my life” Smiling faces looked up at them and Beatrix felt like it was a messed up joke. The tears threatened to spill again and she pinched her arm, frowning slightly, Farah stared at her, she knew that, she used to do the same thing, Rosalind had trained them like that, pain as a negative response to weakness, to emotions. 

“Oi, don’t do that” She took Beatrix's arm away from her hand and soothed the skin with her hand. “It’s okay to cry” Beatrix looked away from her but didn’t move her arm, instead enjoying the warmth of the touch, it felt like what she thought safe would feel like. Her gaze moved once again to the Class Book.

“Da- Andreas told me my parents had died at Aster Dell, he told me the story, how Rosalind had a crisis of conscious and you still went on with the plan, he told me how Rosalind had found me in the ruins...” Farah froze at the memory, feeling as if she could smell the burnt air again. “But then Bloom told me the settlers of Aster Dell where blood witches'' Beatrix got her arm away from Farah “And now I don’t know what to believe, whom to believe” Farah closed her eyes, she wanted to give her answers but she didn’t have them, Rosalind had kept secrets from all of them. 

“I’m sorry” Was the only thing that left Farah’s mouth, sorry for Aster Dell, sorry for the world failing you since you were a baby, sorry I wasn’t the one to find you. Beatrix stared at the bookcase across from them, her mind running around, she was lost and scared, she just wanted a family and a normal life learning about the magic around her. “You think your parents could be students?” 

“Maybe, I don’t know, I did not find anyone that...” she motioned her hand around and Farah nodded. The silence consumed them again for a while, only interrupted when Beatrix whispered “When I was a child” You are still a child, thought Farah, heart breaking at the thought of another generation growing up too fast. “Andreas would tell me all this amazing stories'' Farah looked at her and could see a small smile playing on Beatrix lips, head far away “He would talk of adventures and fighting monsters, he would tell me about his friends and how they had fought to change the world” Beatrix turned to Farah and saw the sad look in her eyes “I grew up listening about all of you” And I had so many questions, followed Beatrix in her head. “You were my heroes'' Farah lowered her head and stared at her lap. “For some time I thought the honey haired warrior actually-” her voice broke with a choked sob and Farah turned to her with mild panic “I thought you could be my mum” said Beatrix with a pained shrug and a tear fell from Farah’s eye, she bit her inner cheek to try and stop it. 

“I-” 

“I know, it’s pathetic, foolish child longing for a family” she sounded angry at herself.

“Don’t say that” Farah moved around a little and opened her arms. Beatrix stared at her for a second before crashing against her, Farah closed her arms around her and pulled her closer. She held Beatrix for a while, feeling the small rocking of sobs against her chest, the girl moved away a little but did not let go. 

“I asked Andreas once, he laughed at me, he thought I was kidding. He told me about Aster Dell the following day.” Farah closed her eyes again, an overwhelming need to protect the child in her arms.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never had children” Whispered Farah and Beatrix nodded against her. 

“I know, he told me that” Beatrix could remember when she was small, she remembered when she would ask her father to tell her about her, she hoped so much, but it was a child’s wish upon a starless night. Farah caressed her back and Beatrix held closer to her. “You have no idea how much I wanted this when I was a child, the idea of a family, a place to belong, coming to Alfea was the starting point, then I would make friends and be like dad and you” She held back a hurt laugh “I turned out like him, apparently, so it wasn’t all a lost cause”. 

“You know that’s not true, you were manipulated” You grew up too fast. “You can still have what we did before going out to the war, you are still young and you are not Andreas” 

Beatrix moved away from her “I want to know who am I like”

“You are you, but if you want to find your parents I’ll do everything in my power to help you”.Farah cleaned the tears off her face and stood up, offering Beatrix a hand, once the girl stood next to her she spoke, her hand wandered to the girl’s cheek and cleaned the trace of smudged eyeliner again.

“Now, off to bed, you have classes early in the morning, and please never doubt to come to me if you need to talk or just some company”

“Thank you, Miss Dowling” She doubted for a second but then hugged Farah, Beatrix smiled at her when letting go “For everything” Beatrix rounded the corner and Farah bit her lip, hand wandering to her lower stomach, she smiled and shook her head. Maybe in another life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the writer really happy, please make the writer smile.


End file.
